world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
102013 Jossik Enter
(19368) Jossik: let us begin. (19370) gearworkTenderGM: Your name is JOSSIK KATARN. You are 8 solar sweeps old, and you have a variety of INTERESTS. You have a great love of VIDEO GAME and MOVIES, specifically of the SCI-FI and HEROIC FANTASY genres. You like to indulge in HIGHLY SELF-INDULGENT ESCAPIST FANTASIES, because you HAVE VERY FEW FRIENDS. Your lack of friends is due to the fact that you live in bumfuck, middle of nowhere tundra. Basically, troll Siberia. You lusus has never been particularly helpful or caring, so you are mostly fending for yourself. You are highly devoted to some self-invented "Heroic Ideal". You have no real combat experience, and most of your training comes from videogames, movies, and hunting wild tuskbeasts with a sword for food. You dream of filling all you quadrants with the MOST HEROIC POSSIBILITIES (a red-hot action partner, a wise councilor, a fierce rival, a badass partner-in-heroics). However, you loneliness, combined with the pressure of the imperial drones, has left you REALLY DESPERATE. You spend your time studying the ways of ancient troll heroes so you can learn to BE THE HERO IN ANY HEROIC SITUATION. You hate BULLIES because you believe exercising your powers on those weaker than you is not a true test of a heroes abilities, and therefore one who does so is no hero. You also hate clowns, because seriously, FUCK CLOWNS. You are normally quite slow to trust, but you will jump at the chance to have AN ADVENTURE. Your strife specibus is swordkind, as the sword is the weapon of a true hero. Your Pesterchum handle is guardianSentinel. (19370) gearworkTenderGM: You have been choosen by a STRANGE IMPERIAL MISSIVE to play a game with your "friends" for the FUTURE OF YOUR SPECIES. (19370) gearworkTenderGM: And it seems they've already started without you, what will you do? (19368) Jossik: *Jossik wonders where his copy of the game is" (19368) Jossik: (is that how i do the thing) (19374) Nullar: (you don't need asterisks if you don't want, just put dialogue in quotes (: ) (19368) Jossik: (but in third person, right?) (19370) gearworkTenderGM: It's next to your computer, of course...you remember having to trek all the way to the "Crash site" where you originally recieved it. Your toes still haven't complete thawed. (19374) Nullar: (or first! it's entirely up to you. like 'I stomp my feet and screech, "EEEE!"' or w/e) (19374) Nullar: (I do third tho) (19368) Jossik: Jossik wlaks over to his computer, excited to be included in something so cool. He sits down in his chair, it's cushions having conformed to his body perfeclty over the course of years. He open trollian, and for a few seconds, wondering who he should ask to be his server. It's a fairly easy decision, seeing as how he only has two real friends, and Balish has already been someone's server. His mouse hovers over the troll button as he works up the courage. He finally presses it and begins typing. (19368) Jossik: solitarySentinel [SS => SS began trolling aibilophobicGapeseed AG => AG (19368) Jossik: SS; hey null (19374) Nullar: AG: GMO IIIIIIIHHHH!!!! WOH ERA UOY (19368) Jossik: I got my copies of the game, and I was wondering if you would be my server? (19368) Jossik: SS; and I'm fine thanks (19374) Nullar: AG: ho dog, anything to break the monotony. if I didn't think you'd probably maybe get hit by a meteor I'd probably tell you not to bother playing it! (19374) Nullar: AG: but yeah of course, I have my CDs right here let me know when you get the client in (19368) Jossik: SS I'm ready to install now (19368) Jossik: SS; so yeah, I'm gonna install (19374) Nullar: AG: yeah that's p much what you should do bro (19368) Jossik: SS: I'm doing that now (19368) Jossik: Jossik slips the game disc into his computer, beginning the installation process (19370) gearworkTenderGM: Jossik as you install the software, your screen is covered with strange static for a split second (Notice roll please) (19368) Jossik: 4df+2 => -1,-1,-1,0,2 = (-1) (19370) gearworkTenderGM: Jossik you're far to pysched to play this game to let something like a little unnerving static bother you (19370) gearworkTenderGM: The game installs on your computer, displaying "Waiting for Server" (19368) Jossik: Jossik drums his fingers impatiently (19368) Jossik: SS: Null (19368) Jossik: SS: do the thing! **(19374) Nullar installs the server client as well. ** (19374) Nullar: AG: almost done dude hold your neighbeasts (19368) Jossik: SS: sry, I'm just excited **(19374) Nullar begins to cackle wildly as the controls become available, though Jossik, of course, cannot hear that. ** (19374) Nullar: AG: okay bro let me give you the rael quick run down. do as I say, or you will die (19368) Jossik: SS: awesome (19368) Jossik: SS: i completely trust you, Null. (19374) Nullar: AG: okay I am going to have to put a few machines down. before I do I'll go over the basic functions of them so you can just go okay? here's the long story short: I have a blueprint of your house now, with you marked as an x on it (19374) Nullar: AG: I only got two minutes before a fucking meteor tried to kill my house so you have to be VERY quick about this. I don't know if you'll get less, more, or the same (19374) Nullar: AG: first though I need you to make sure you're ready. I'd suggest taking off that extraneous shirt and doing some stretching exercises (19370) gearworkTenderGM: From outside your hive you hear a sudden roar of pain...it sounded like Worm-dad (19368) Jossik: SS: oh shit one sec (19368) Jossik: SS: somethings wrong (19374) Nullar: AG: NO NO SHIRT FIRST (19368) Jossik: Jossik runs outside. That was definitely a sound of pain. HHe wasn't the most caring of lusi, but there was no way he would let something happen to him (19374) Nullar: AG: ]: (19378) Krivvin (enter): 00:47 (19370) gearworkTenderGM: There is a trail of teal blood leading from your Hive (19374) Nullar: (and horns, woops) (19368) Jossik: "oh no oh no oh nonononono" (19368) Jossik: Jossik follows the trail of blood in a panic. Shit was definitely going down. (19370) gearworkTenderGM: Jossik the conditions outside your hive can be generiously described as a Siberian White-out...the blood drips have already frozen into strangely beautiful nodules...You hear the loud crack of a laser weapon and another roar just over the horizen (19368) Jossik: Jossik follows the sound of the roar **(19374) Nullar zooms her focus out as far as she can, trying to track him outside. ** (19374) Nullar: AG: what the fuck are you doing, get back inside (19374) Nullar: AG: what part of act quickly and death didn't you get (19370) gearworkTenderGM: Jossick has left the Server Zone already! Curse your luck! (19374) Nullar: Null says something that sounds suspiciously like 'dsfargeg' and smacks her computer. (19370) gearworkTenderGM: Jossik as you get closer through the snow, you can see a that multiple shots have pierced your lusus who is now dying. A cloaked figure stands nearby. (19370) Cloaked Figure: > Switch to Meathook Kind (19370) gearworkTenderGM: The Cloked figure drives the hook into the face of your lusus,pulling the jagged hook through with a quick tug and locking it into place. (19368) Jossik: Jossik sees the body lying on the ground and stops momentarily in disbellief. His eyes move to the cloaked figure, a scream of righteous rage tearing from his lungs. His sword, a short, leaf bladed affair, appears in his handfrom his strife specibus. He runs towards the figure, prteparing for strife. (19370) gearworkTenderGM: As you rush towards him, lights stream down through the blinding snow...overhead the Cloaked Figure's MASSIVE Airdreadnaught begins to reel in it's lines...Worm dad's body is slowly drawn into the air...as is your enemy, who is standing on the creatures head holding the cable. He turns to look at you, his face covered in a snow-mask resperator of some sort (19368) Jossik: "You monster" (19368) Jossik: Jossik initiates strife with the poor bastard who dared to kill his lusus (19370) gearworkTenderGM: The troll seems unmoved by your sorrow and rage, simply switching to his Riflekind specibus. (go ahead and describe your action...his location aspect should be pretty obvious) (19370) gearworkTenderGM: (also brb apparently) (19368) Jossik: Jossik begins to dodge and weave as he quickly approaches the figure (19368) Jossik: Jossik prepares for a mighty leap in order to catch the ascending figure (19368) Jossik: He leaps into the air, trying to catch the cloaked man (19368) Jossik: 4df+1 => -1,0,0,-1,1 = (-1) (19370) gearworkTenderGM: 4df+4 => 1,0,1,-1,4 = (5) (19370) gearworkTenderGM: As you leap towards the cloaked figure, he calmly takes aim and fires, hitting your sword and knockig it from your hand giving you the Disarmed Aspect (19368) Jossik: "aw, man" **(19374) Nullar twiddles her thumbs and gets to work deploying the machines, grumbling to herself. ** (19368) Jossik: (is he out of reach at this point?) (19370) gearworkTenderGM: Jossik is still airborn leaping towards him after being disarmed... (19370) gearworkTenderGM: Switching gears...the troll changes back to hookkind and agresses you, almost causually...I mean, as long as you're coming right to him he can't be rude (19368) Jossik: Jossik clumsily tries to defend in midair (19370) gearworkTenderGM: 4df+4 => 0,0,-1,1,4 = (4) (19368) Jossik: (what do i roll dfor that even?) (19370) gearworkTenderGM: And while he's at it, he invokes the fact that you're disarmed for an additional +2 (19370) gearworkTenderGM: Doding here would be atheletics (19368) Jossik: 4df+1 => 0,1,0,-1,1 = (1) (19370) gearworkTenderGM: That's 5 shifts (19370) gearworkTenderGM: You take 5 levels of physical stress (19370) gearworkTenderGM: You most likely need to take a consequence for that (19368) Jossik: (so i'm assuming that would be like a moderate consequene right?) (19370) gearworkTenderGM: In order to avoid being taken out, yes (19368) Jossik: (I'm takin the consequence) (19370) gearworkTenderGM: Alright I'll give you a choice here...face, body or limbs? (19368) Jossik: (face) (19370) gearworkTenderGM: Jossik, the hook connects directly with your face...directly in the eye socket in fact, there is an explosion of pain as teal blood spatters the figures cloak (19368) Jossik: "FUCK" (19370) gearworkTenderGM: The cloaked figure holds you up by the eye socket, looking at you through lensed eyes as if puzzled. He casually lets go of the meat hook, letting you tumble to the snow bellow as he hoists further out of reach (19368) Jossik: Jossik grabs at the hook, using it to keep him attached to the cloaked figure while swinging at him wildly with his other hand (19368) Jossik: (wait shit (19368) Jossik: (negate that) (19370) gearworkTenderGM: Your consequence is "Missing left eye" (19368) Jossik: Jossik attempts to sit up, but finds he can hardly move through the pain. lying back down, he grabs the meathook with both hands and tears it from his eye. (19370) gearworkTenderGM: The pain is agonizing...as you look up the airship starts to fly away with the corpse of your lusus...you catch a glimpse of a PURPLISH BANNER as the ship flies away (19368) Jossik: "lousy goddamn stupid cloaked son of a bitch" (19370) gearworkTenderGM: You gain the item Jonah's Retort (19368) Jossik: (that the hook?) (19370) gearworkTenderGM: Yes (19368) Jossik: (wait a second) (19368) Jossik: (you've been saying teal blood) (19368) Jossik: (I'm a jadeblood, remember?) (19119) Renegade (enter): 01:26 (19370) gearworkTenderGM: (Your text is wrong then...also if that's the case we need to talk) (19119) Renegade (exit): 01:26 (19368) Jossik: (GT WE ESTABLISHED THIS THE FIRST TIME WE TALKED) (19368) Jossik: Jossik tries to sit upping through the pain, which is horrendous (19368) Jossik: *sit up (19370) gearworkTenderGM: (don't all caps me homeslice...we can retcot the blood color in the text) (19368) Jossik: 4df+2 => -1,0,1,-1,2 = (1) (19370) gearworkTenderGM: You can sit up...Trolls are remarkable that way, they can suffer horrible injuries and blood loss and bounce right back (19368) Jossik: (that was a will roll) (19368) Jossik: Jossik searches for his beloved sword (19368) Jossik: 4df+3 => -1,0,0,0,3 = (2) (19368) Jossik: (investigate) **(19374) Nullar begins making a pile of what she assumes are prototypable items, still grumbling to herself. ** (19370) gearworkTenderGM: Jossik pulls his sword from the snow, it is none the worse for wear (19368) Jossik: Jossik begins breathing easier with the well-worn handle of his blade in his hands. He turns around, one hand holding his blade, the other covering his wounded eye, and begins trudging back home. (19370) gearworkTenderGM: The treck home feels much longer then it is, the trauma of recent events rattling through your skull...Nullar you see him as he enters the range of your server power (19374) Nullar: AG: damn what happened to your face dude, did you get in a fight with a meat tenderizer? (19374) Nullar: AG: ugh do you even have your computer on you (19374) Nullar: AG: you know you should always have at least four or five computers on you at all times (19368) Jossik: Jo makes his way back to his room and sits down in front of his computer (19368) Jossik: *Jossik (19368) Jossik: SS: Hey so (19368) Jossik: SS: my lusus is dead and i'm missing an eye (19368) Jossik: SS: that's really all there is to say on the matter (19374) Nullar: AG: dude are you cryin--- oh. man I always have a hard time telling tears and blood apart, woops. (19368) Jossik: SS: also (19368) Jossik: SS: what is all this stuff in my house (19374) Nullar: AG: oh yes **(19374) Nullar has shoved shit around until she was able to deploy Three Weird Machines into his house. there is a pile next to the one with the scroll wheel full of Random Shit With and Without Faces. (with gt's permission of course) ** (19374) Nullar: AG: these are... idk, the names here don't even make sense so I'm not going to bother with them. for some reason I don't even want you to take your shirt off anymore though you should maybe consider, like... idk putting something on your eye? (19370) gearworkTenderGM: Of course Nullar (19374) Nullar: (can null attempt to walk him through a physical recovery attempt over the computer?) (19368) Jossik: SS: right (19370) gearworkTenderGM: Yes, roll to create an advantage (19368) Jossik: Jossik takes of his scarf and wraps it around his head so it covers his eye (19370) gearworkTenderGM: If successfully SS can roll with that advantage to follow your instructions (19368) Jossik: SS: better? (19374) Nullar: (okay I'm sorry but I'm really not sure what you mean ^^; Roll what? Lore? Using my stunt?) (19368) Jossik: (oh wait hwhat do i roll) (19370) gearworkTenderGM: Exactly Nullar (19374) Nullar: 4df+4 => 1,0,-1,1,4 = (5) (19370) gearworkTenderGM: Nullar gives Jossik the advantage on Lore "thoroughly schooled" (19370) gearworkTenderGM: Which you may use immeaditatly in your own roll to fix your eye using Lore (19368) Jossik: 4df+3 => -1,1,-1,-1,3 = (1) (19368) Jossik: (wait) (19370) gearworkTenderGM: And you get another +2 from Nullar (19368) Jossik: 4df+3+2 => 0,-1,1,-1,3,2 = (4) (19370) gearworkTenderGM: Jossik carefully cleans his eye and bandages it, your consequence changes to "Getting used to having one eye" (19368) Jossik: SS: ok so (19368) Jossik: SS: now what do (19370) gearworkTenderGM: In addition, your one physical stress is gone (19374) Nullar: AG: yeah. okay there's a long skinny machine, a machine with a slot and a platform, and a machine with a turn wheel (19368) Jossik: SS: yes, I see them. (19374) Nullar: AG: I'm gonna pop the top off the turn wheel one, then the timer starts. you need to turn the wheel QUICK, grab the piece of shit that falls out of it and basically tries to kill you, then let me deal with the rest of that machine (19368) Jossik: SS: ok (19368) Jossik: SS: pop that top (19374) Nullar: AG: then you go to the long skinny one with the slot and the platform because those are both the same machine and I'm a moron. you put the thing that tried to kill you on it, put a sheet i'm gonna give you in a second into it, then take whatever the hell pops out and bring it to the huge machine (19374) Nullar: AG: you ready bro? **(19374) Nullar searches around for something heavy to break the top off with. ** (19374) Nullar: 4df+3 => 0,0,0,0,3 = (3) (19368) Jossik: SS: Lets make it hapen. (19382) Taliesin (enter): 01:51 (19370) gearworkTenderGM: Nullar picks up Jossik's old hunting trophies and drops it on the cruxtruder...a flashing orb of green light comes out (19374) Nullar: AG: okay gogogogogo (19368) Jossik: "nyAH!" (19374) Nullar: AG: stfu and turn that wheel already this is a time crunch bro (19368) Jossik: Jossik runs to the wheel and gives it a turn (19370) gearworkTenderGM: Jossik spins the wheel deploying a cruxite dowel...it doesn't seem to "try and fall and kill him", you're fairly sure Nullar is nuts (19368) Jossik: He grabs that shit, runs to the "long skinny one", and puts the dowel on it (19368) Jossik: SS: where's that sheet Null (19374) Nullar: Nullar investigates the pile of prototype things she's accrued. (19374) Nullar: 4df+3 => 1,0,0,0,3 = (4) (19374) Nullar: AG: oh shit sorry **(19374) Nullar deploys that sheet. ** (19374) Nullar: AG: put the sheet in that slot thingy and then activate it (19370) gearworkTenderGM: Oh lordy he's got some good stuff in here, besides the head of a Hideous Beast he has some figurines related to some of his favorite movies and games. Like Troll Liam Neeson's charecter in the movie "In which a pair of laser sword wielding space knights find a messianic figure on an obscure desear world by pure coincidence, but the audience already knows from the movies preceeding that he in fact is the ultimate villain of the series. An epic starship battle, 3 blazing sword duels and a questionable battle between robot and racial stereotypes are contained within" (19368) Jossik: SS: I'm goin (19368) Jossik: He puts the sheet in the thing (19374) Nullar: Oh hell yeah. Troll Liam Neeson is cute as shit. She throws that into the kernel, or, tries to at least. (19370) gearworkTenderGM: There's also some video games in here, as well as an ancient looking book (19370) gearworkTenderGM: Jossik creates a Carved Totem (19370) gearworkTenderGM: Nullar pick high or low and roll 1d100 please (19374) Nullar: high 1d100 => 50 = (50) (19368) Jossik: he grabs the carved totem and runs to the huge machine (19374) Nullar: (wtf lol) (19374) Nullar: AG: don't smash that shit that comes out until I tell you to okay? but put the lathe on the platform. (19368) Jossik: SS: roger (19368) Jossik: he puts the thing on the platform (19370) gearworkTenderGM: It seems that the sprite as just at the last second decided that it indeed agrees with Nullar's taste...you have created Troll Qui Gon Sprite (19374) Nullar: AG: fuck yes **(19374) Nullar checks the timer. How are they doing? ** (19368) Jossik: SS: Null (19368) Jossik: SS: why is troll liam neeson in my house (19374) Nullar: AG: it's just his head and shh I'll explain in a minute, give me a sec (19368) Jossik: SS: "its just his head" its not comforting (19368) Jossik: SS: just for future reference (19374) Nullar: AG: look just... don't try to talk to him ok (19370) gearworkTenderGM: the Alchemeter creates a small silacrum of yourself, complete with only one eye...the miniture effigy is complete (19374) Nullar: (how much time, gt?) (19370) gearworkTenderGM: You have a minute to spare (19368) Jossik: SS: yeah because I was strongly considering having a long and heartfelt conversation with troll liam neesons DISEMBODIED HEAD (19370) gearworkTenderGM: you made this shit look easy (19374) Nullar: AG: omg shut up I'm trying to concentrate **(19374) Nullar examines the games. Anything good? ** (19368) Jossik: SS: what do i do with this weird effigy (19374) Nullar: AG: waaaaaiiiiittt but get ready to snap it okay (19368) Jossik: SS: snap it? (19374) Nullar: AG: or slice it or chew on it, idgaf but you gotta break it in a little bit. IN A MINUTE OK (19374) Nullar: AG: GMO EZEEG (19368) Jossik: SS: OK (19368) Jossik: SS: just calm down, girl (19370) gearworkTenderGM: you're waiting til the timer is almost out? (19374) Nullar: (no null wants to try to throw something else in the kernel ldo) (19374) Nullar: (so she doesn't have to experiment with her own P: ) (19370) gearworkTenderGM: Alright, what are you tossing into the sprite? (19374) Nullar: The old book. (19374) Nullar: low 1d100 => 73 = (73) (19374) Nullar: Troll Dishonored low 1d100 => 47 = (47) (19370) gearworkTenderGM: The book has been rejected...probably for the best, this thing was obviously made of TROLL FLESH (19374) Nullar: (dishonored is a game, apparently, sorry?) (19370) gearworkTenderGM: It seems your game has been accepted by the sprite...but it does not yet seem to have a physical representation (19368) Jossik: SS: Ok, now do i do the effigy thing? **(19374) Nullar considers throwing more shit into it, but they really are running out of time... ** (19374) Nullar: AG: yeah these fucking sprites are useless, fuck (19374) Nullar: AG: do it bro (19368) Jossik: Jossik grabs Jonahs retor and shoves its hook into the effigy's eye. "Only fitting" he mutters. (19370) gearworkTenderGM: Jossik with a solid crack destroys his effigy...he hears the hollowing winds rush into his house as his world turns white.... (19368) Jossik: "wHAT IS HAPPENING" (19370) gearworkTenderGM: {S} Jossik: Enter (19370) gearworkTenderGM: Jossik Katarn the Knight of Heart has entered the Land of Fjords and Bones (19368) Jossik: "...Awesome." (19374) Nullar: AG: damn can I have qui gon sprite, you can have knight sprite, ya'll match (19368) Jossik: SS: no (19368) Jossik: SS: we are bros now (19374) Nullar: AG: /=_=\; (19368) Jossik: SS: dont make it weird (19374) Nullar: AG: f u (19370) Outsider-Liam sprite: "That was a terrible idea." (19368) Jossik: "What was?" (19370) GM: And we'll stop there